Legends:Anakin Solo
*Mara Jade Skywalker| }} '''Anakin Solo' foi um Cavaleiro Jedi da Nova Ordem Jedi e o terceiro filho de Han Solo e Leia Organa Solo. Seus dois irmão mais velhos eram Jaina Solo e Jacen Solo. Com o mesmo nome de seu avô materno, Anakin Skywalker, quando criança Anakin sentia medo de sucumbir ao lado negro e tornar-se um Sith assim como seu avô. Com onze anos de idade, ele entrou no Praxeum Jedi em Yavin 4 para treinar suas habilidades naturais na Força, se tornando amigo de Tahiri Veila. Juntos, eles tiveram muitas aventuras, incluindo libertar almas de crianças Massassi aprisionadas. Anakin foi uma das figuras mais importantes da Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, participando de muitas das maiores batalhas e desenvolvendo táticas efetivas contra o Yuuzhan Vong. Como resultado de sua missão para resgatar Tahiri e ajudar Vua Rapuung à fazer com que Mezhan Kwaad contasse a verdade, a [[Heresia Jeedai|heresia Jeedai]]—um movimento herético que ajudou a encerrar a guerra—espalhou-se rapidamente entre Os Envergonhados. Depois, Anakin liderou o Grupo de ataque Myrkr para dar um fim ao extermínio Jedi pelos voxyn, onde ele deu sua vida para acabar com essa ameaça. Biografia Infância (10.5 ABY–22 DBY) Seu nascimento foi profetizado em 1000 ABY por um Mestre Jedi.Tales of the Jedi: Redemption Anakin foi batizado em homenagem a seu avô materno, Anakin Skywalker. Inicialmente, Anakin seria chamado Han Solo Jr., mas Léia decidiu o nome do menino em memória do seu avô.Dark Empire II Ela queria redimir o nome do pai, mas ela também pensou que poderia superar o seu medo de Darth Vader vendo o que ele poderia ter sido através de seu filho.Dark Tide I: Onslaught Tentativas de sequestro thumb | Imperador Palpatine tenta entrar no corpo de Anakin Anakin nasceu durante um período de grande instabilidade. A Nova República era confrontada com as ressurgentes facções Imperiais sob o comando do renascido Imperador Palpatine. Em uma ocasião, o Imperador tocou Anakin através da Força quando ele ainda estava no útero. Em outra, o Imperador tentou assumir o corpo da criança recém-nascida, em um esforço para manter seu espírito sombrio dentro de um corpo mais poderoso. Felizmente para Anakin, o Imperador foi finalmente destruído, recebendo um tiro de blaster por parte de Han Solo antes que ele pudesse completar seu plano maligno.Empire's End Anakin passou os primeiros anos de sua vida isolado em mundos seguros e longe do resto da família, onde ele era criado por dróides babá e pela melhor amiga de sua mãe, Winter. Uma equipe liderada pelo Embaixador Furgan invadiu Anoth em 11 DBY para tentar sequestrar Anakin. Felizmente para ele, Winter o manteve seguro, ativando as defesas da base e lutando contra os Imperiais por conta própria.Champions of the Force Dias de Infância thumb|Anakin criança. Quando ele ficou mais velho, Anakin foi para Coruscant para voltar a viver com seus pais e irmãos. Como eles tinham vivido longe de Han e Léia durante muito tempo, Anakin, Jacen e Jaina viam Winter como sua mãe e Léia como uma estranha. Portanto, eles estavam muito apreensivos durante sua reunião. Como Han estava desaparecido naquele tempo, Léia se viu tentando manter um equilíbrio precário entre suas funções maternais e políticas. Para prevenir-se de excesso de trabalho, Léia recrutou a ajuda de C-3PO. O dróide de protocolo baixou informações sobre a criação de filhos para seus bancos de memória e encarou o desafio com um entusiasmo inicial, mas teve resultados diferentes. Chewbacca também ajudou a criar os gêmeos e Anakin após ter retornado de Kessel, com Han. Durante o movimento do Império Renascido, em 14 DBY, Anakin foi raptado pelo Lorde Hethrir, o Procurador de Justiça Imperial, e utilizado junto com seus irmãos em uma trama diabólica para tirar proveito de seu poder na Força. Durante seu cativeiro, ele ficou muito próximo de Tigris, o filho de Hethrir e sua companheira Rillao, que não era nada mais que uma serva humilde. Hethrir tentou sacrificar Anakin para uma criatura misteriosa chamada Waru em troca de sua ajuda. Entretanto os pais de Anakin, junto com seu tio Luke Skywalker, conseguiram salvá-lo e Hethrir foi morto por Waru.The Crystal Star Primeira Insurreição Corelliana Em 18 DBY, Anakin acompanhou sua família em férias para o sistema Corellia. Após sua chegada, Leia contratou um Drall chamado Ebrihim como um tutor para os filhos e guia para toda a família. Em seu primeiro passeio, a família foi visitar o principal sítio arqueológico de Corellia. Anakin e seus irmãos se separaram do resto do grupo e acidentalmente tropeçaram no que mais tarde seria identificado como o repulsor planetário de Corellia, um dos quais foi localizado em cada um dos Cinco Mundos. Após a descoberta, os irmãos contaram a seus pais, Chewbacca e Ebrihim o que tinham encontrado no túnel.Ambush at Corellia thumb|left|Jovem Anakin Solo Depois de vários dias, durante os quais eles excursionaram todo o continente principal de Corellia, ele e sua família se mudaram para os alojamentos da Casa Corona. Durante a primeira noite da cúpula de comércio, enquanto os pais estavam ausentes, as três crianças ouviram uma conversa entre seus pais, a Mestre de Comércio Mara Jade e o Governador-Geral Micamberlecto e descobriram uma conspiração que envolvia a destruição de sistemas estelares inteiros. Anakin, Jacen e Jaina acabaram confinados na Casa Corona com Chewbacca, Ebrihim e Q9-X2, enquanto seus pais saíram para aconselhar Micamberlecto sobre a melhor forma de lidar com a crescente crise. Anakin e seus irmãos assistiram de seu quarto como os enclaves dentro da Cidade Coronet eram queimados e corpos empilhados nas ruas nos primeiros estágios do que viria a ser conhecido como a Primeira Insurreição Corelliana. Logo a própria Casa Corona foi e as crianças e seus companheiros fugiram para a Millennium Falcon. Com o hyperdrive da Falcon danificado por um tiro de sorte de um PPB, eles decidiram visitar a tia de Ebrihim, Marcha, a Duquesa de Mastigophorous, em Drall. Anakin, Jacen e Jaina aceitaram a hospitalidade da Duquesa. Na manhã seguinte, eles relataram a Marcha sobre a experiência na escavação arqueológica, a instalação misteriosa que tinham encontrado ali, a conversa e o holograma que tinham visto e ouvido.Assault at Selonia Marcha levou as crianças Solo para o repulsor planetário de Drall depois de colocarem todas as peças juntas. Eles finalmente entraram no repulsor e viram como Anakin experimentava com ele. Depois de escapar da morte quando Anakin ativou o repulsor, Jacen usou sua ligação com Anakin para localizá-lo. Frustrado, Anakin desistiu de reativar o repulsor. Jacen conseguiu convencer Anakin a sair de seu esconderijo e eles voltaram para a câmara principal do repulsor. Anakin seria mais tarde reunido com o primo de seu pai Thrackan Sal-Solo, que veio logo que soube que o repulsor planetário de Drall havia sido ativado. O reencontro não foi feliz, como Thrackan planejava usar o repulsor para seus próprios fins e prendeu os irmãos e seus acompanhantes. Thrackan usaria as crianças para chantagear Leia, tentando fazer com que a Nova República reconhecesse a independência Corelliana. As crianças escaparam da sua prisão com a ajuda de Q9-X2 e Anakin, mostrando-lhes como andar pelo campo de força. Eles então correram para o cargueiro de seu pai, conseguindo fugir da nave Thrackan é devido as habilidades de tiro e pilotagem dos gêmeos. A bordo da nave Intruder, Jacen, Jaina e Anakin foram reunidos com seus pais. No entanto, a reunião foi interrompida como Han e Leia tinham se oferecido para ajudar a frota Bakurana em seu confronto com as forças da Tríade Sacorriana na Estação Centerpoint. Após a reunião, Anakin voltou para o repulsor planetário em Drall para ver se conseguia encontrar uma maneira de usá-lo para impedir a antiga estação espacial de continuar a destruição de todo o sistema solar.Showdown at Centerpoint thumb|Anakin durante a Crise do Documento Caamas. Logo após Anakin e seus irmãos voltaram para o repulsor planetário para desativá-lo. Anakin foi uma parte crítica do plano para parar a Estação Centerpoint porque os sistemas do repulsor respondiam apenas a ele. Em uma ocasião, com a vida do povo de Bovo Yagen na balança, Anakin ficou irritadiço e afastou-se do terminal em que ele estava trabalhando. A responsabilidade mais uma vez caiu em Jacen para convencê-lo a voltar para a tarefa. Jacen pôde apenas assistir enquanto Anakin salvava a vida de incontáveis milhões. Após a descoberta de uma cópia parcial do documento Caamas em 19 DBY, e por causa do escândalo que se seguiria, Anakin e seus irmãos foram enviados para Kashyyyk com Chewbacca e um grupo de Noghri para sua proteção. Depois de a crise passar, os três irmãos participaram da assinatura do Tratado Pellaeon-Gavrisom com os pais a bordo do Star Destroyer Chimaera. Eles também compareceram ao casamento do seu tio Luke e Mara Jade.Star Wars: Union Treinamento Jedi (22 DBY–25 DBY) Procura pelo Globo de Ouro que prendia milhares de almas Massassi.]] Com onze anos, Anakin se juntou ao Praxeum Jedi de seu tio Luke, poucos meses depois de seus irmãos mais velhos. Lá, ele conheceu e fez amizade com uma órfã chamada Tahiri Veila, bem como R2-D2, Tionne Solusar e Uldir Lochett. Em uma aventura com Tahiri, eles se depararam com o desmoronamento do Palácio do Woolamander e descobriram o Globo de Ouro e o antigo Mestre Jedi Ikrit. Ikrit também informou a par que o Globo de Ouro continha incontáveis almas Massassi presas e que somente poderiam ser soltos por crianças sensitivas. Após isso, Anakin e Tahiri acompanhou uma Jedi Melodie chamada Lyric até sua terra natal de Yavin 8, onde foi se submeter a um ritual importante conhecido como a Cerimônia de mudança. Pouco depois da chegada do trio, eles ficaram sob ataque de vários predadores nativos, incluindo uma avril, um reel, vários raiths e um purella No entanto, Anakin lutou e matou todos eles. Durante a viagem, Anakin e Tahiri também descobriram esculturas antigas no fundo de uma caverna na lua, que coincidiam com as encontradas no Palácio do Woolamander. A partir dessas gravuras, a dupla descobriu que o Globo de Ouro continha as almas das crianças Massassi que tinham sido presas pelo Lorde Sith Exar Kun em 3.997 ABY. Aprenderam também que era sustentado por Magia Sith e que só poderia ser quebrado por crianças sensitivas, exatamente como Ikrit havia lhes dito.Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' Antes que eles pudessem fazer isso, o líder do clã Tusken que tinha criado Tahiri exigiu que ela voltasse para Tatooine. Anakin acompanhou sua amiga para Tatooine, onde ela se reuniu com seu povo e descobriu a verdade por trás de seu passado. Os dois jovem Jedis também tiveram que usar suas habilidades na Força como nunca antes para sobreviver aos desertos do Mar de Dunas, fugir de um Sarlacc, fazer amizade com um clã Jawa, e derrotar um dragão Krayt. Após essa provação, eles voltaram para Yavin 4 e libertaram as almas presas no Globo de Ouro.Junior Jedi Knights: Promises , e Ikrit encontram uma aranha branca nodosa em Dagobah.]] Apesar disso, Anakin ficou perturbado por visões de si mesmo como um Jedi Negro, e pela sua herança como o neto de Anakin Skywalker, que se tornara o famoso Darth Vader. Para garantir que ele não tivesse potencial para o mal, o jovem Jedi perguntou se ele poderia ir para a mesma Caverna do Lado Negro em Dagobah que Luke Skywalker tinha ido durante seu treinamento.Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest Antes que arranjos para a viagem poderia ser feita, um jovem chamado Uldir Lochett foi encontrado guardado em um dos compartimentos de carga da Lightning Rod, uma das naves de suprimentos do Praxeum. Apesar de seu otimismo, ele não tinha sensibilidade óbvia na Força. Na sua própria opinião, tudo o que tinha eram bons palpites, a sensação parecida comum sussurro quando a força estava sendo usada, e um hábito de causar problemas. Mais tarde, Anakin, junto com Tahiri e Ikrit, viajou para Dagobah. Lá, eles descobriram que Uldir tinha entrado novamente em seu transporte e encontraram criaturas do pântano, antes de finalmente chegar à caverna onde Luke Skywalker tinha enfrentado o seu próprio lado negro, muitos anos antes. Lá, Anakin enfrentou as manifestações de suas próprias dúvidas e saiu vitorioso no final. Missão ao Castelo de Bast Mais tarde nesse ano, a historiadora Jedi Tionne Solusar descobriu que Darth Vader tinha guardado o sabre de luz de Obi-Wan Kenobi, após seu duelo na primeira Estrela da Morte em 0 DBY e manteve o artefato seguro no Castelo de Bast em Vjun. Como ela tinha comprado a informação, Tionne temia que outros pudessem ter chegado primeiro e rapidamente informou Mestre Luke Skywalker, o administrador do Praxeum Jedi. Pensando que era apenas uma viagem simples e de treinamento, Solusar permitiu que Uldir, Anakin, Tahiri Veila e Ikrit acompanhassem-na para Vjun em seu transporte pessoal, a Lore Seeker.Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress Tendo chegado a Vjun, o grupo descobriu outra nave e temeram que outro grupo tivesse chegado primeiro. Tendo sobrevivido aos sistemas automatizados de defesa e armadilhas do Castelo, eles descobriram o sabre de luz em exibição em uma alcova protegida. Infelizmente, um grupo de mercenários e piratas sob o comando de um homem chamado Orloc chegou. Orloc alegou ser um mago que possuía grandes poderes e que seus comparsas haviam roubado sabre de Kenobi. Em resposta, os Jedi perseguiram Orloc e seus capangas através de Bast Castle. Durante um confronto, Orloc derrotou Ikrit facilmente com um sabre de luz, como o Mestre Kushiban estava sem um. Ele também enganou Uldir prometendo treiná-lo em todas as habilidades na Força que ele desejava, mas os outros Jedi conseguiram salvar Uldir e escapar do Castelo, junto com o sabre de luz de Kenobi e o holocron de Asli Krimsan. Apesar de ter escapado de Orloc, Uldir estava obcecado com o que o Mago disse a ele e ainda acreditava que ele seria capaz de despertar os poderes da Força em si, o que ninguém no Praxeum Jedi em Yavin 4 tinha sido capaz de fazer. Uldir então roubou a nave de Ikrit, Sunrider, e os dois artefatos Jedi.Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade thumb|left|Anakin usa o sabre de luz de Obi-Wan para derrotar [[Orloc.]] Em uma estação espacial abandonada chamada Estação Exis, Uldir finalmente encontrou Orloc, que então tomou o jovem como seu aluno. O Mago já tinha montado sua base na lua e planejava criar sua própria Ordem Jedi. Na realidade, Orloc não tinha poderes na Força, mas usou truques de alta tecnologia para enganar os outros com as manifestações do chamado "poder da Força", embora Uldir não tivesse conhecimento disto. Anakin, Tahiri, Tionne e Ikrit saíram para encontrar Uldir na Lore Seeker e finalmente encontraram a Estação. Tendo chegado, eles tentaram dizer a Uldir que Orloc era uma fraude e que ele tinha sido enganado. O Mago atacou os quatros Jedi com seus truques de alta tecnologia, mas os Jedi revidaram com a Força. Durante o duelo, Tionne foi ferida e Ikrit, que havia jurado não empunhar um sabre de luz até que ele achasse alunos dignos, decidiu ajudar Anakin e Tahiri em sua luta. Uldir então viu que Orloc era pouco mais que um charlatão que usava a tecnologia para enganar os outros com demonstrações de poder. Juntos, os Jedi derrotaram Orloc, removendo uma ameaça para a crescente Nova Ordem Jedi, e retornaram ao Praxeum. Graduação Após Anakin se formar em sua classe Jedi Junior, ele retornou a Coruscant por um tempo onde estudou sob a tutela cuidadosa de C-3PO. Além disso, ele já não tinha que dividir seu tempo entre a formação no Praxeum Jedi em Yavin 4 e freqüentar a escola em Coruscant''The New Essential Guide to Characters'', e se concentrou em terminar a escola. Encontrando Zekk Enquanto em Coruscant, ele ajudou Jacen e Jaina a localizar Zekk. Jacen e Tenel Ka Djo finalmente encontraram Zekk dando uma palestra para um grupo de Perdidos estranhamente calmos dentro de seu complexo nos níveis inferiores de Coruscant. Tamith Kai apareceu com seus companheiros "recrutadores" Garowyn e Vilas. Os aprendizes Jedi tiveram muito pouco tempo para digerir a notícia de que Zekk tinha descoberto sua sensibilidade à Força e decidido treinar para se tornar um Jedi Negro na Academia das Sombras, antes que eles fossem nocauteados e deixados para trás.Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones Graças ao comlink, Jacen e Tenel Ka foram encontrados por C-3PO, Anakin e Léia. Eles retornaram para os níveis superiores e contactaram Jaina e Chewbacca. Felizmente, Jacen e Jaina, com a ajuda de Luke e Zekk foram capazes de destruir Brakiss e parar o Segundo Império. Retorno para Yavin Anakin retornou ao Praxeum Jedi em 23 DBY para ajudar na reconstrução após ter sido atacado pela Academia das Sombras. Durante esse tempo, ele passou por diversas aventuras com seus irmãos e amigos, inclusive acompanhando o pai até Ord Mantell,Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell detendo o Sol Negro. Como um estrategista, foi Anakin que muitas vezes vinha com os planos e idéias, devido à sua habilidade de resolver quebra-cabeças complexos e problemas.Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef Em 24 DBY, Anakin foi promovido a um aprendiz de Cavaleiro Jedi, junto com vários alunos, incluindo seus irmãos mais velhos, durante uma cerimônia no Praxeum Jedi. Ele e Jacen se tornariam aprendizes de Luke, embora os dois irmãos se enfrentassem em seu ponto de vista da Força. Guerra Yuuzhan Vong (25 DBY–29 DBY) thumb|Anakin e seu irmão Jacen durante o início da guerra. Seu maior teste viria durante a devastadora Guerra Yuuzhan Vong em 25 DBY.Vector Prime Os seres extragalácticos Yuuzhan Vong invadiram a galáxia com a intenção de conquistá-la para si. Ao contrário de muitas outras espécies, esses temíveis invasores não faziam parte da Força. Isto confundiu os Jedi que encontraram os Yuuzhan Vong porque praticamente todas as formas de vida tinham presença na Força de um modo ou de outro.Dark Tide II: Ruin" Durante este tempo escuro, Anakin viajou para Sernpidal com seu pai e Chewbacca para pegar um carregamento de Lando Calrissian. Eles descobriram que a lua estava em curso da colisão com o planeta, pondo em risco muitas vidas. Este evento, sem eles saberem, era uma tática Yuuzhan Vong chamada Centro Yo'gand. Enquanto tentava retirar os moradores, Anakin foi derrubado por fortes ventos e levado para longe, fazendo Chewie correr atrás dele. Chewie foi capaz de trazer Anakin para a segurança da Falcon, mas outra rajada de vento o levou para fora de alcance. Anakin pilotou a Falcon, enquanto seu pai estava na rampa de entrada na esperança de puxar Chewie, mas eles foram forçados a fugir do planeta quando Anakin percebeu que era tarde demais para salvar Chewie. O Wookiee estava na trajetória da lua, uivando desafiadoramente, e foi esmagado até a morte. Este incidente feriu a relação entre Anakin e seu pai, que o responsabilizava pelo acontecimento. Seria meses antes de pai e filho se reconciliassem.The New Essential Guide to Characters'' Anakin começou a desenvolver táticas Jedi contra os Yuuzhan Vong. Em Dubrillion, ele redescobriu uma habilidade perdida na Forca, a Meditação de Batalha, começou uma técnica conhecida como Force Meld entre seus irmãos. Esta técnica foi usada para coordenar Jedis em combate, especialmente em combate no espaço durante a guerra. Ele também projetou um protótipo para os Yuuzhan Vong Hunters (YVH), dróides produzidos por Lando Calrissian especializados em combater os Vongs,Edge of Victory I: Conquest bem como um programa de computador que mantinha um registro de utilização de dados na biblioteca para facilitar as missões dos Jedi. thumb|left|Anakin com seus irmãos. Após isso, Anakin acompanhou Mara Jade Skywalker até Dantooine, onde Mara esperava deter a progressão da doença de esporos Coombs que estava matando-a na paisagem intocada do planeta. Eles logo foram acompanhados por refugiados de Dubrillion, evacuados por Lando Calrissian. Pior, os Yuuzhan Vong os seguiam e um grande massacre começou. Durante a batalha, os Vong soltaram uma legião de soldados escravos Chazrach e pastores Thrall, tanques parecidos com besouros, provenientes da sua galáxia. Anakin e seu irmão mais velho Jacen iriam descobrir que estes Chazrach eram totalmente estúpidos e eram apenas o equivalente dos Yuuzhan Vong a dróides de batalha. Eles mataram dezenas de Chazrach e Luke Skywalker também destruiu um Thrall, fazendo com que a força do inimigo se espalhasse, permitindo que os refugiados escapassem de Tatooine. Mais tarde, Anakin estava entre uma força-tarefa Jedi na Batalha de Ithor. Ele juntou-se com Daeshara'cor, uma Twi'lek Jedi que Anakin tinha trazido de volta para o lado da luz depois de conflitos menores em Garos IV. Empunhando seu sabre de luz violeta e o sabre de luz vermelho dela, ele a defendeu de maiores machucados após ela ser envenenada por um amphistaff, a principal arma dos Yuuzhan Vong. Embora ele tivesse conseguido levar Daeshara'cor até a enfermaria com a ajuda de seu tio e tia, ela morreu—tranqüilizando Anakin dizendo que ela não teria mudado nada. Apesar de suas palavras, Anakin se culpou por não ser capaz de salvá-la e viver de acordo com o sacrifício de Chewbacca. Apesar do crescente sentimento Anti-Jedi durante a guerra, os atos heroicos de Anakin levaram muitos cidadãos da Nova República a considerá-lo como um herói galáctico na frente da Nova Ordem Jedi, bem como o seu avô foi durante as Guerras Clônicas. Havia muitos rumores de que Anakin um dia tomaria o lugar de seu tio como o Jedi mais poderoso. Durante a Batalha de Fondor, Anakin poderia ter dizimado a maioria da frota Yuuzhan Vong em Fondor através do uso da Estação Centerpoint, não fosse por seu irmão mais velho Jacen. Jacen convenceu o irmão a não usar a estação como uma arma, dizendo que era contra as crenças Jedi. Infelizmente, um velho inimigo, seu infame primo Thrackan Sal-Solo disparou a arma, destruindo a frota Yuuzhan Vong. Embora o número de vítimas entre os Vong Yuuzhan era grande, muito da frota Hapan foi destruída na explosão. Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse Este incidente aumentou ainda mais o dilema entre os dois irmãos, Anakin sabendo que ele poderia ter destruído a frota Yuuzhan Vong sem danos colaterais se ele tivesse atacado, em vez de escutar Jacen. Mais tarde, Anakin teve um papel importante na defesa de Duro, quando defendeu a cidade orbital de Orr-Om derrubando uma Ychna serpentina que estava atacando-a.Balance Point Herói para o inimigo thumb|250px|Anakin, Ikrit e Tahiri, com [[Vua Rapuung na frente.]] Mais tarde, a Brigada da Paz, um aliado do governo Yuuzhan Vong, atacou o Praxeum Jedi. Anakin foi até lá para ajudar a resgatar os estagiários presos. Infelizmente, seu amado mestre Ikrit foi morto na batalha e sua amiga de infância, Tahiri Veila, foi capturada. Felizmente, ele recebeu ajuda na forma de Qorl (um ex-piloto de caça TIE que tinha amizade com seus irmãos mais velhos) e Vua Rapuung (um Shamed One dos Yuuzhan Vong). Rapuung ajudou Anakin a resgatar Tahiri do acampamento Yuuzhan Vong. Seu sabre de luz foi danificado no processo, forçando-o a reconstruí-lo com um lambent Yuuzhan Vong. Ele sintonizado seu sabre de luz para si mesmo e descobriu uma maneira de sentir os Vong através da Força, canalizando através da lambent. Anakin foi o primeiro Jedi desde Vergere a sentir os Yuuzhan Vong e chamou essa habilidade de “Vongsense", um nome que Jacen adotou mais tarde. Os Yuuzhan Vong haviam realizado inúmeras experiências em Tahiri durante seu cativeiro, mas Anakin ajudou a recuperar das provações e os dois se apaixonaram. Enquanto isso, os boatos de suas façanhas em Yavin 4 corriam desenfreados através da casta dos Trabalhadores e dos marginalizados Shamed Ones dos Yuuzhan Vong, que logo começaram a ver o Jedi como sua salvação, como as ações de Anakin ajudaram a remover status de Shamed de Vua. Após essa provação, Anakin, Tahiri e Corran Horn viajaram para Eriadu onde descobriram de um moribundo Jedi Rodiano chamado Kelbis Nu que Yag'Dhul—planeta-natal do matemático Givin—iria ser o próximo alvo dos Vong porque era localizado onde a Espinha Comercial Corelliana e a Rota de Comércio Rimma se encontravam.Edge of Victory II: Rebirth Infelizmente para eles, os dois Jedi foram presos por judiciais Eriaduanos sob o comando de um homem chamado Tenente Themion. Depois de recuperar seus sabres de luz, fugindo e combatendo os judiciais para fora da prisão, e roubar um speeder de polícia, os dois Jedi finalmente chegaram ao espaçoporto e escaparam do mundo com Corran Horn em seu transporte, Lucre. Durante a viagem para Yag'Dhul, os Jedis trocaram o Lucre por um Yorik Stronha (navio espião analógico) roubado dos Yuuzhan Vong, que foi batizado de Stalking Moon. Tendo chegado, eles conseguiram avisar Givin para impedir a invasão de seu planeta. Por causa da ameaça, Givin descompressou a estação espacial para matar os Yuuzhan Vong, o que obrigou Tahiri e Anakin a entrar em um armário. Sentindo que o fim estava próximo, Anakin admitiu seu amor por ela e os dois se beijaram. Eles foram mais tarde resgatados por Corran enquanto o combinado Givin/frota da Nova República fazia os invasores extragalácticos recuarem. Mykir thumb|250px|left|Anakin logo antes de sua morte. Em 27 DBY, ele liderou um time de ataque Jedi para destruir uma instalação de clonagem para os caçadores de Jedi Voxyn na Koros-Strohna Baanu Rass, que orbitava Myrkr. A missão foi uma vitória dolorosa para os Jedis já que, apesar da destruição da instalação, muitos membros da equipe de ataque foram mortos, incluindo o próprio Anakin, que morreu depois de conseguir a união completa com a Força, um dos poucos Jedi a fazê-lo. A intensa energia da Força a que ele recorreu sobrepujou seu corpo danificado; tendo sido mortalmente ferido ao ajudar sua irmã, Anakin morreu em farol de luz cercado pelos Vong. Jacen conseguiu matar a rainha voxyn, mas foi capturado.Star by Star A morte de Anakin forçou Jacen em um papel proeminente na guerra, empurrou sua irmã Jaina para a borda do lado negro, e lançou Tahiri nas profundezas do desespero. Sua irmã precipitadamente atacou uma casa mortuária Yuuzhan Vong e recuperou seu corpo. Ela voou com ele até Hapes, onde família e amigos foram reunidos para o funeral. Funeral O funeral de Anakin foi em Hapes, onde os sobreviventes de Myrkr (excluindo Jacen) se reuniram, junto com os amigos e familiares. Todos reconheceram Anakin como um herói, incluindo os pequenos discursos de Tahiri, Han, Kyp Durron e do jovem Tarc (na verdade, Dab Hantaq). Depois de uma cerimônia memorial, Anakin foi cremado ao estilo Jedi por Luke Skywalker.The New Essential Chronology Legado thumb|O fantasma da Força de Anakin. Jacen Solo pode ter encontrado o fantasma da Força de Anakin em Yuuzhan'tar, onde a aparição encorajou-o a abraçar a visão de Vergere da Força. No entanto, é bem provável que o espírito era uma alucinação ou um truque deliberado por parte de Vergere, e ainda mais tarde, quando Lumiya usou Vergere para atrair Jacen para o lado negro. O sabre de luz de Anakin thumb|left|O sabre de luz de Anakin. O sabre de luz de Anakin desempenhou um papel importante na derrota dos Yuuzhan Vong. O Vong adquiriam a arma, e Nom Anor deu a Jacen em troca de ele se converter para sua religião. Jacen os enganou e mentiu sobre sua conversão. Ganner Rhysode veio para resgatar Jacen e, como Anakin, tornou-se um com a Força e com esse poder tremendo usou o sabre de luz para matar centenas de Yuuzhan Vong enquanto Jacen sabotava o World’s Brain de Yuuzhan'tar. Finalmente, o sabre de luz foi utilizado pelo Supremo Overlord Shimrra em seu duelo contra Luke durante a Segunda Batalha de Coruscant. Luke puxou o sabre de luz de Anakin para ele com a Força, em seguida, decapitou seu oponente com os dois sabres de luz. Com Shimrra morto, os Yuuzhan Vong se renderam e partiram para as Regiões Desconhecidas com Zonama Sekot. Enquanto a recém-libertada galáxia celebrava a paz, Han Solo colocou sabre de luz de Anakin em frente a uma escultura de Chewbacca em Kashyyyk, dizendo adeus para ambos. Anakin Sal-Solo Algum tempo antes de 40 DBY, um robô com a personalidade e os dados biométricos de Anakin foi construído por Thrackan Sal-Solo para operar a Estação Centerpoint. O robô foi construído incorporando os dados biométricos de Anakin e seus padrões de pensamento, que o fez acreditar que ele era um ressuscitado Anakin Solo até que Ben Skywalker, o primo do verdadeiro Anakin, o convenceu do contrário . Ele usou magnetismo para ser uma réplica da Força e, brincando, passou a se referir a si mesmo como Anakin Sal-Solo, tendo o espírito de Anakin e sendo construído por Thrackan. Depois de perceber a verdade, o robô se sacrificou para deter os planos de Thrackan limpando seus circuitos de memória e rotinas de cifragem da estação.Betrayal'' Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica Mais tarde, durante a Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica, Jacen Solo e a Guarda da Aliança Galáctica utilizaram um Destróier Estelar batizado em homenagem a Anakin, para o grande desgosto do resto dos clãs Solo e Skywalker. Jacen, no comando do Anakin Solo, ordenou o bombardeio da Millennium Falcon.Tempest Mais tarde, depois da conversa entre Jacen e Wedge Antilles, ele percebeu que a morte de Anakin e o desastre da missão de Myrkr foram algumas das principais contribuições que o levaram a seguir o caminho Sith, a fim de evitar uma nova crise como a da guerra que havia matado seu irmão.Exile A memória de Anakin, mais tarde seria também usada por seu irmão, depois que ele se juntou aos Siths sob o nome de Darth Caedus e foi usada como ferramenta para manipular Tahiri Veila. Jacen iria flow-walk com Tahiri de volta aos momentos de sua vida onde eles tinham estado perto para que ela pudesse reviver o momento em que ela negou-lhe um último beijo. Sua dívida para com Caedus e seus poderes lhe levaram a espionar os Jedi e Han e Leia Solo para ele.Exile Mais tarde, Darth Caedus observou que ele não podia acreditar que ele tinha chamado sua nave em homenagem a Anakin e que tinha um dia o admirado, observando como ele “desprezava o fedelho”. As manipulações dele, no entanto, funcionaram e Tahiri tornou-se a aprendiz Sith de Caedus e trabalhou abertamente contra a ordem que Anakin tinha dado sua vida servindo.Revelation Lago das Aparições Em 43 DBY, Luke e Ben Skywalker viajaram para a Maw, a fim de descobrir informações sobre a queda de Jacen para o lado negro. Os Skywalkers descobriram a Estação Sinkhole, uma versão em miniatura da Estação Centerpoint. Os habitantes desta estação eram os chamados Andadores de Mentes. Com o apoio dos Andadores, Luke e Ben entraram no domínio da Força conhecido como o Além das Sombras. Em uma região conhecida como o Lago das Aparições, Anakin apareceu aos Skywalkers. Ben e Luke asseguraram que nenhum Jedi desde sua morte tinha sido tão forte quanto ele. A resposta dele foi dizer a Ben para não deixar que outros Jedi crescessem dependendo dele e que um Jedi deve ter fé em si mesmo. Ele aconselhou o tio e ao primo a não continuar com o passeio pelo lago.Abyss Personalidade e traços thumb|Anakin Solo. Tal como o seu homônimo, Anakin era prodigiosamente talentoso na Força, um piloto talentoso, e um mecânico especializado.The New Essential Guide to CharactersDatabank Ele era considerado um gênio''The New Essential Guide to Characters''Databank em sua infância, e uma vez Jaina brincou com Jacen comentando: "Eu sabia que eu tinha um irmão que era um gênio."Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef Desde que era jovem, o principal de Anakin estava em atividades intelectuais, especialmente mente em resolver quebra-cabeças, uma tendência que mais tarde o ajudou em muitas aventuras. Destacou-se nas áreas da matemática e da engenharia, tendo a habilidade de fazer qualquer coisa mecânica funcionar, independentemente de ele entender o propósito do dispositivo ou de seus componentes. Para Anakin, usar a Força era como respirar. Assim, ele chegou a ver a Força como uma mera ferramenta, uma arma para se usar com responsabilidade. Através da instrução de Mara, ele começou a vê-la como mais que um instrumento, compreendendo o suporte que se tinha tornado. Durante sua missão de resgate em Yavin 4, ele concluiu que a Força era uma manifestação de algo maior: uma verdade fundamental. Anakin foi comparado a seu pai, em muitos aspectos (apesar de Anakin ser muito mais quieto e reservado): a sua confiança imprudente, o seu destemor e coragem, o seu humor irônico e sarcástico e sua utilização da Força se Han possuísse a capacidade de usá-la. Apesar de Anakin ser introspectivo, também era teimoso;Dark Nest I: The Joiner King Felizmente, seus instintos e intuições costumavam estar certas no fim das contas. A Guerra Yuuzhan Vong e a morte de Chewbacca fizeram Anakin levar suas responsabilidades tão a sério quanto ele levava tudo na vida.Balance Point Um seguidor da Força Vivente, ele tinha uma tendência a viver pelo o momento eser governado por uma vontade obstinada ainda compassiva para não sacrificar os outros. Sua crença em sua incapacidade de salvar os outros fez dele propenso a questionar seus atos, embora quando ele se decidia, raramente mudava de ideia. Anakin desejo de viver de acordo com o sacrifício de Chewbacca, junto com sua determinação para salvar a galáxia sozinho, se necessário, o motivou a colocar-se, às vezes precipitadamente, na linha de frente da guerra. Sua liderança carismática se baseava em, entre outras qualidades, sua inteligência e desenvoltura. Respeitado por ambos os militantes Jedi e aqueles em favor de uma postura mais conservadora, todos esperavam que Anakin assumisse o lugar de seu tio, a quem ele idolatrava quando adolescente, como o chefe da Nova Ordem Jedi.Dark Empire II Mas sua vida foi interrompida em Myrkr, quando ele se sacrificou para o bem de sua família e amigos e pelo sucesso da missão. Relacionamentos Tahiri Veila thumb|O único interesse romântico de Anakin. Desde que se conheceram crianças na Academia Jedi, Anakin e Tahiri eram melhores amigos cujos laços de amizade se fortaleciam em cada aventura que passavam juntos. Embora ele estivesse inicialmente irritado com alguém que parecia quase totalmente diferente dele, os dois complementavam-se e atingiram um nível de comunicação além da linguagem.Junior Jedi Knights Durante a Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, eles desenvolveram sentimentos um pelo o outro, embora nenhum deles agiu abertamente sobre isso até que se beijaram em um armário sem ar na estação Yag'Dhul. Anakin morreu antes que pudessem sequer pensar sobre construir um futuro juntos. Esse amor iria continuar mesmo depois de sua morte. Quando seu espírito apareceu na Maw para Ben e Luke Skywalker, cerca de 17 anos após a sua morte, ele pediu-lhes para dizer a Tahiri que ele ainda a amava. Han e Leia Solo informaram Tahiri disso pouco antes de seu julgamento.Allies Nos bastidores Arco do personagem thumb|Anakin Solo. Durante a fase de planejamento da série The New Jedi Order, Anakin era para ser o herói principal, que viria a assumir o papel de Luke como o líder da Nova Ordem Jedi. Mas a proposta foi rejeitada por George Lucas, que achava que a trajetória de Anakin seguia a de seu homônimo na nova trilogia muito de perto e assim criaria confusão. Como resultado, os papéis de Anakin e Jacen foram invertidos, que incluiu a morte posteriormente agendada em Star by Star.Fry Jacen, "The New Jedi Order in 100 Easy Lessons", Star Wars Insider 74, March/April 2004."Lucas is the one who said that the alien invaders could not be dark-side Force-users, that we couldn't kill Luke, that we had to kill Anakin instead of Jacen* (we originally had planned it the other way around)." "His objection to Anakin Solo being the main series protagonist was, I think, possible confusion with Anakin Skywalker in the prequel trilogy of movies…Anakin was our first choice as the saga's hero, not Jacen. When George nixed that idea, we were forced to rethink everything very quickly, as the first book of the series was already being outlined." —Shelly Shapiro and James Luceno from the "Star Wars: New Jedi Order Round-Robin Interview" *Later, Shelly Shapiro clarified in the VIP thread in the official site that "Actually I don't really know what happened, I thought Lucas was involved but I'm not sure, what I said was just speculation based on what I thought I knew." Sue Rostini also stated that George Lucas did not order Anakin to be killed off. "No, George did not tell us to kill Anakin. He didn't tell us to kill anybody. He approved the deaths of characters, in theory, then told us who we COULDN'T kill (i.e., Luke). The creative group decided the main story plot points (i.e., the deaths) and the author(s) created the action and situations." Troy Denning, que escreveu a morte Anakin Solo em Star by Star, recordou em 2009 que ele tinha usado cerca de sete projetos para escrever a cena.Troy Denning comments on his writing of fight sequences A medida que os arcos de personagem dos irmãos Solo foram invertidos é desconhecida. Michael A. Stackpole declarou que achava que a decisão de matar Anakin era "uma perda de personagem"Erik. Interview with Michael Stackpole (Part 2). theForce.Net (2005-07-27). "There was some original design ideas that we had and certain timing issues; certain events that we thought should happen later or earlier in the series that didn't. You know, one of things that was decided above my paygrade and that I never liked was Solo dying. I personally thought that it was a waste of character, and this is part of the reason why I characterized him as much, and did as much with him, as I did in the two books I did in NJO, 'cause I was hoping, hoping, hoping that maybe somebody would decide that he'd get a reprieve. Alas..." —Michael Stackpole e que sua caracterização de Anakin, ao escrever a duologia Dark Tide foi parcialmente devido ao fato de que ele estava "esperando, esperando, na esperança de que talvez alguém decidisse que Anakin recebesse uma prorrogação." Além disso, a Trilogia Knightfall, estrelada por Danni Quee, foi cancelada (mesmo depois de o primeiro livro, Jedi Storm, ter sido terminado), em favor de sua substituição, a duologia Edge of Victorie, em que Anakin tem um lugar de destaque. Profecias Existem várias profecias sobre Anakin que nunca aconteceram por causa de sua morte. Em Dark Empire II, Luke teve uma visão de Anakin e seus irmãos liderando a Ordem Jedi. Mestre Ikrit, também, disse a Anakin que haveria algo de grande nascendo entre ele e Tahiri. Resta a questão de saber se esta profecia será cumprida em histórias futuras, ou se a natureza fluida da profecia mudou desde que esta foi prevista. Aparições *''Dark Empire'' audio drama *''Dark Empire II'' *''Dark Empire II'' audio drama *''Empire's End'' *''Empire's End'' audio drama *''The Other'' *''The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''The Crystal'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 0'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 2: Refugiados, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 4: Refugiados, Parte 4'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 5: Refugiados, Parte 5'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''The Apprentice'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Or Die Trying'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Allies'' }} Fontes *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Who's Who in the New Jedi Order'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Galactic Campaign Guide'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars Annual 2009'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * Notas e Referências categoria:Linhagens Jedi categoria:Família Skywalker categoria:Casa de Solo categoria:Casa de Organa Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Machos Categoria:Jedi Categoria:Cavaleiros Jedi da Nova Ordem Jedi Categoria:Coruscanti Categoria:Engenheiros Categoria:Pessoal dos Corpos de Caças da Nova República Categoria:Mecânicos Categoria:Jedi Guardiões Categoria:Cavaleiros Jedi